A Flame That Hasn't Died
by sockerkeeper01
Summary: Phoebe has an almost perfect life. she is married to a wonderful husband and has two kids! but when cole can't stand to be away from Phoebe he comes back for her. phoebe is so confused! she thought she was over him but now that he is back..... Cole can't
1. Default Chapter

**A/N ALRIGHT AS YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARMED CHARACTERS , ETC....**

"Amber get down here now if you want a ride to school!" shouted an aggravated Phoebe from the stairs of her new two story home.

"Still doesn't beat the manor though"she said to herself. Her husband Evan came down the stairs smiling.

"Having some trouble?" he asked smirking. Phoebe just sighed and smiled.

"Yeah you gonna help or just stand there smiling?"she asked smiling also now. Evan just came over and put his arms around her and gave her a peck on the lips. Then he turned and called up the stairs...

"Amber if you don't' get down her now I'm taking the blow-drier and straightener away." Cole, their 8 year old son started to giggle.

"Wow that's cruel"said Phoebe jokingly.

"Eww don't kiss ewww"said Cole pretending to gag. He stopped when he heard a loud thumping of his 14 year old sister coming down the stairs.

"I'm here alright we can go now happy?" she asked . Amber was dressed in khaki cargo pants and a black tank top. Her hair was blonde and naturally it was curly but she insisted on straightening it. Cole on the other hand had black hair like Phoebe.

"Alright c'mon we are gonna be late"said Phoebe hustling her kids out the door.

"See ya later hun."said Evan leaving also to go to work.

Phoebe dropped her kids off at school and then proceeded to go to work as an advice columnist at the Bay Mirror. She smiled as she drove remembering how her boss Taylor had wanted to make her editor of the paper. She had decided of course to pass on that. She just loved giving advice to people.

Her life seemed so perfect now. Of course there was the whole being a witch and having to fight off demons and things like that but besides that it was pretty good. She finally settled down and moved out of the manor. Not that she couldn't wait to get out it just seemed like the right time. Besides she does only live a block from the manor anyway. Yes her life seemed to be coming together she really couldn't be happier. Well what she didn't know was that all this was about to change into something very, very painful and confusing.

**A/N DUHN DUHN DUHN!!! YOU CAN PROBABLY GUESS WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT RIGHT. WELL PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. cole's back

**A/N HEY THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS EVERYONE! I WOULD'VE UPDATED SOONER BUT I WAS ON VACATION. JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP: PHOEBE NAMED HER SON COLE BECAUSE COLE TURNER USED TO BE A HAPPY PART OF HER LIFE AND SHE WANTED TO REMEMBER HOW THAT WAS. **

Phoebe walked into her office and got right to work on her letters. She was right in the middle of "Dumped and Doomed" when her boss walked in.

"Look Phoebe," he said. "I really want you to take the editor job."

Phoebe just sighed and said," Look Taylor, my column is a highlight of the paper right?" "Well" she continued,"why would you want to take it out?"

"We wouldn't take it out, you would just do both."he replied quickly.

"Find someone else"she said smiling. Finally her boss left and Phoebe got back to work.

Meanwhile, Amber was having a pretty normal day at school. The only thing wrong was that she had detention which by the way really pissed her off! She really didn't even do anything. She and her friends were hanging around after school and some of them were smoking. She wasn't though.

She got into her last period class dreading after school. She got there to find out that some guy was going to be talking about his job as a lawyer. "This should be fun" she thought as she sat down next to her friend Karen.

Cole Turner walked up to C.E. Junior High School. He had been talking to classes about being a lawyer for three days now. Nobody confirms anything in this school. He still hadn't found Amber Halliwell though and he was getting impatient. (A/N evan knows about phoebe being a witch and thought it best for her to keep her name and have it as the kids.)

Cole had been a "lost soul" until now. He had wandered the streets, stealing his money and his food. He never got over his pain of losing Phoebe. Now he had finally found the courage to find her and maybe even try to get her back! He had a better chance now that he finally got his Belthazar half under control.

He walked into the class and took a look at the seating chart. There was Amber Halliwell in the third row. She was dressed in baggy khaki pants and a black tank top. She also had a black hoody around her waist with some band on it and a jack skeleton beanie on.

"Must let them dress how ever the hell they want here"thought Cole.

Amber was a skater. She really didnt' pay much attention in class but when she caught sight of that Mr. Turner guy she couldn't help but to pay attention.

She had seen his picture in her mother's makeup drawer while she was looking for some blue eye shadow yester. She would have to ask her aunts about this,


	3. Detention

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW! AND IF YOU KNOW HOW I CAN MAKE DIFFERENT POV'S PLEASE LET ME KNOW THEY TAKE OFF THE ASTRIDS I PUT ON THANKS!**

"Cole, Cole, pass!" shouted Brian from the left side of the field.

Cole did some quick dribbling around a defender. Then made an accurate pass over to Brian who then shot the soccer ball into the net.

"Good teamwork there!" shouted their soccer coach, Coach Mariott. "Alright practice is done see you all later."He left and got into his red sports car and drove away. He never did wait to see if the kids had rides home or not.

Cole scanned the area for his sister. "Crap"he thought. She had that damn detention. He thought about just going home by himself. Nah, that would make mom and Amber pissed and then that would make dad pissed too.

Cole sat down on a bench. He entertained himself on how much trouble Amber was in for that detention.

It was 4:30 and Amber was just getting out of school. "Crap I still have to get Cole!" she said to herself. At least she got all of her homework done. On the other hand, she really didn't have anything else to do considering she was grounded.

She put on her roller-blades. "Little brat better still be there"thought Amber as she sped off...................................................................................................................

When Cole and Amber got home Amber went right upstairs to her room. Cole did his homework and then went into the backyard to kick the soccer ball around.

AT 5:00 Amber heard her mom yell for her to get ready. They were going to Piper's for dinner. Which was good that meant Amber could ask about that Turner guy. Amber quickly went into her mother's room. Opened her mother's makeup drawer and grabbed the picture of the lawyer. She then grabbed her guitar and headed downstairs. She and her cousins all played instruments. Wyatt played keyboard and Cris played drums.

As she was going down the stairs she made sure to keep her eyes down. She did this so she could avoid the dark glances.

"What took you so long?" asked Evan.

"Oh, um.... bathroom"replied Amber keeping her eyes down.

"Alright, lets go"said Phoebe very angry about the detention. She didn't want her daughter acting the way she did in high school.

"Don't act like you never got detention Mom"burst out Amber angrily. She was so mad! She knew how her mom acted at her age! She wasn't stupid enough to try drugs or anything like that but her mom and dad just didn't see that!

Amber waited for her mother to yell at her. Instead she said. "You're absolutely right"said Phoebe. Amber just stared at her mother surprised that she wasn't getting yelled at.

"I was horrible in school, but that is why I am being so hard on you." "I don't want you to be like me when I was in high school"she finished and just like that was out the door and in the car waiting for the rest of the family to get over her little speech.

Evan looked very pleased with his wife and maybe a little surprised too. He then after a while followed his wife to the car dragging Cole( who missed the whole conversation) with him.

Amber just didn't know what to think. Then she just smiled and followed everyone else out to the car shutting the door behind her. There was a lot to be happy about though. Piper was making spaghetti for dinner.

**A/NOMG!!! 2005 YAY!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. He Can't Be Back She Has To Be Wrong!

**A/N WOW THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS EVERYONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH YOU GUYS LIKE THIS! LOL. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Piper opened the door of the manor. "Hey you guys!" she exclaimed.

"Hey hunny" replied Phoebe hugging her older sister. Amber looked around for Chris and Wyatt.

"They are upstairs hunny"said Piper. Amber smiled a thanks and headed upstairs. On the way she passed her other Aunt in the sitting room. Paige was sitting there with Melinda, her one year old daughter.

"Hey Amber"said Paige.

"Hey"replied Amber with a smile. "Where is Tyler?"she then asked. (Tyler is Paige's husband.)

"Oh he had to work late but he'll be here for dinner"she said happily. Then Cole walked into the room.

"Hi Aunt Paige"he said.

"Hey kiddo."she replied just as Amber was heading upstairs.

Amber entered the messy room of Chris and Wyatt her cousins. Wyatt was now sixteen. He was sitting there at his keyboard. Sitting next to him was Chris who is now 14. He was in a couple of Amber's classes but not to many. Chris was at his drums banging away. Then there was another figure. His name was Landon Dratch. He was their very cute and totally cool friend. Amber was crushing on him ever since she met him.

He had blonde hair which sorta flopped around his face and he was tan and muscular too. And he played the base which was a big plus.

She stood there listening to them play for a minute then made herself present. "Hey ya'll" she said stepping into the room.

"Hey shorty"said Wyatt. Why he called her Shorty she didn't know. She wasn't even short!

"Hey Amber"said Chris and Landon.

"So whatcha all doing?"she asked getting out her guitar and plugging it in.

"What do you think?" asked Wyatt. Wyatt was cool but he could be a jerk sometimes. Especially when he had friends over.

Amber just glared and picked up the music they were playing.

Meanwhile Phoebe, Piper, and Paige were in the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be to hard on her kids make mistakes"said Piper as she was stirring the spaghetti sauce.

"Especially since she is your daughter"joked Paige. They always joked about the way she used to act in high school.

"Yeah I guess"said Phoebe feeling better. "I think she might be hiding something from me though"she added thoughtfully.

"Like what?" asked Paige who was feeding Melinda.

"I'm not sure"replied Phoebe looking a little puzzled now.

"Premonition?" asked Piper.

"No" replied Phoebe smiling now. They continued to talk about unimportant things until they heard the door open. Then a young man with dark hair and green eyes came in wearing a suit.

"Hey hun"he said pecking Paige on the cheek then doing the same to Melinda.

"Hey look who it is and just in time too"said Piper taking the sauce off the stove.

"Someone wanna go get the rock stars upstairs?" asked Piper. There were no volunteers. Finally Tyler decided to go get them.

Landon had left much to Amber's dismay. Piper knew how she felt about him without her telling. Her and her Aunt Piper were really close. They really understood eachother. Amber was having such a good time that she forgot about the lawyer guy she wanted to ask about. When it was time to clean up she made her mom sit down and offered to help her Aunts.

Phoebe protested but Piper soon persuaded her to go sit in the living room. Piper had some Idea that Amber wanted to talk to her and Paige without her mother around.

"Don't think this gets you off grounding"said Phoebe jokingly. Amber just followed her Aunts into the kitchen.

"Alright whats up?" asked Piper as soon as they were in the kitchen.

"Do you know this guy?" asked Amber. "He is a lawyer and he was at....

"Where did you get this?" asked Paige cutting Amber off.

"My mom's makeup drawer." "It was at the bottom."

"I don't think we are the right people to tell you this."said Piper. "Why did you want to know who he was anyway?"

"He was at our school." "He was talking about the advantages of being a lawyer." said Amber simply.

Piper and Paige exchanged quick glances but quickly looked away so they wouldn't let anything on. They both thought she might have been mistaking. There could jsut be someone who looked like Cole. But he could be back and that meant trouble for Phoebe.

Just as everyone was leaving, Piper and Paige told Phoebe to stay behind. Since Tyler brought his own car he was already driving home with Melinda and Phoebe's family were waiting in the car.

"We need to tell you something"said Piper who wanted to get right to the point.

"Yeah?" asked Phoebe looking puzzled and worried.

"Now don't get all worried, this might be a mistake."said Paige calmly.

"Just tell me already"said Phoebe getting worried now.

"Amber says Cole Turner was at her school talking about lawyering."said Piper all in one breath.

Phoebe laughed and said "That can't be right!" "Cole is gone!." Then catching the solemn look on her sisters faces she stopped laughing.

"She brought in a picture that you had of him and asked us who he was"said Piper.

"Oh my god you didn't tell her did you?" asked Phoebe panicking.

"Of course not!" said Paige.

"This might be wrong but just in case be careful okay." said Piper.

Phoebe went out to the car and got in the passenger seat.

"What's wrong?" asked Evan.

"What ? Oh nothing"said Phoebe. She looked through the review mirror at Amber. Phoebe was praying that her daughter was mistaking. She needed to be wrong! Cole Turner could not come back!

**A/N I MUST SAY I REALLY AMAZED MYSELF WITH THIS CHAPTER! LOL. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The Letter

**A/N HEY GUYS NOW THAT** **X-MAS VACATION IS OVER MY UPDATES WILL BE FARTHER APART! I WISH SCHOOL WASN'T INVENTED! LOL PLEASE REVIEW! I'M REALLY SRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG! I HAD A SCIENCE PROJECT TO DO FOR THE SCIENCE FAIR!**

Phoebe woke up the next morning feeling very gloomy. Evan had noticed her grim look last night and had questioned her about it. When she had told him about how Cole was supposedly back he first looked shocked but then his expression turned to anger. Evan was a very jealous type. He had asked how she came to that conclusion. Phoebe knew better to tell him that Amber found it out. He would have interrogated his daughter all night if he knew.

He was in a horrible mood ever since last night. As soon as the alarm rang h e was out of bed without a word. He didn't even have any breakfast or wait to tell Phoebe and the kids good-bye. He just left as soon as he was ready for work. Phoebe sighed. He would come around tonight. He never stayed mad long.

And again it was a hectic morning of getting the kids ready for school. But finally they managed to get out of the house and dropped off just in time for the warning bell. Amber was talking to her friends in home room. Her friend Eric was having a party that weekend and it sounded pretty cool. Then Landon walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hey"he said.

"Hey "said Amber back. The only reason he was sitting here was so he could talk to Eric, Greg, and Chris.

"Hey Landon, gonna go to Eric's party?" asked her cousin.

"Yeah it's gonna be pretty cool"said Eric. "My parents aren't even gonna be home"he added with a smirk.

"Yeah I guess"said Landon casually. He looked at Amber and asked...."Are you going?"

"Yeah of course."replied Amber a little surprised that he asked her.

"Cool"was all he said back.

Amber couldn't help but smile. She knew he was hinting that he liked her. This day could not get any better!

"As the day wore on nothing really exciting happened. Then on her way to class Amber decided she was going to find out about this lawyer guy. She went into her room and sat in her seat. When the teacher came in everyone stopped talking and started independent work. This period was a study hall.

When the teacher sat down Amber got up and walked over to her desk.

"Miss Elliot?" she asked. Miss Elliot looked up but didn't say anything.

"Well you um.. Know the lawyer guy that was in here?" continued Amber keeping her voice down. Miss Elliot just nodded.

"Well do you know how I could contact him?"asked Amber even more in a whisper.

"Now why would you want to do that?" asked her teacher suspiciously.

Oh no! Think! She had to give her teacher some reason. Hold on. She got an idea.

"My mother is doing an article on law and she needs to find a lawyer to interview." said Amber confidently.

"Oh alright then"said her teacher who totally bought it. "I'll give you his number at the end of class.

Amber returned back to her seat. Should she tell her mom about this or try to do a little investigating of her own?

Meanwhile Phoebe had called in to her office to tell them she was working at home today. She worked for four hours and then called her sisters. They were going to meet at the mausoleum.

They took Piper's car and headed up the cemetery road. When they got out they headed straight to the mausoleum. Phoebe didn't know if she could do this. How would she face Cole after thinking he was gone for good. She always had feelings for him and she still sorta did now even.

They entered the stone room. "Cole"shouted Paige. The word Cole echoed around the room.

"We know you are here."said Piper casting a worried glance at her younger sister.

Phoebe walked around hoping to get a premonition. Just then she saw a piece of paper lying on the ground on it read.

_Dear Phoebe,_

_I'm sure your daughter told you or your sisters about my appearance at her school yesterday. I knew she recognized me when she looked at me. I am back. I am hoping you will see me just once and not turn me down until you have heard my story. I now have my Belthazar side under control so I am safe. I have missed you so much. I am sure you missed me considering the name you gave your son. I will only talk to you alone so do not bring your sisters here next time. _

_Love, Cole._

Phoebe just held the note shocked. She couldn't believe it! It can't be it will ruin her life just like he did in the past! She was finally happy and now he had to come back! She would have to see him and tell him he couldn't stay. He had to leave or else she would just break down. He had signed it _Love. _He still loved her. But she couldn't love him. Even if she still did a little.


	6. Amber's Decision

Amber got home and went straight to her room like always. She couldn't believe that Landon liked her! At least it seemed like he did in class today. She lied down on her bed. She still was grounded and couldn't do anything except lay down so.... She should be happy about the party but that Turner guy was still screaming at her from the back of her head.

She couldn't look up his address now. Her mom would be home. Plus Cole is such a snoop anyway. She would have to wait until later that night. But yet there was another problem. She wasn't allowed to leave the house so how would she get there without her parents asking questions?

Her mom should be home right about now. Her dad wasn't coming home until six. Amber couldn't wait until she could find that guy! Her mom was really upset after she talked to her Aunts that other day. Something was definitely up and it was up to her to figure it out. Cole was so dense that he didn't even notice how edgy mom was today. He definitely wouldn't be a help. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Amber.

"Hey Amber hunny."said her Aunt Paige from the phone.

"Yeah what wrong?" asked Amber noticing the mild panic in her aunt's voice.

"Nothing much but listen your mom won't be home tonight she is staying over here."said Paige calmly. Amber was all of a sudden scared now.

"Aunt Paige what happened?"Amber asked panicking.

"Amber hunny, calm down your mom just needs to spend sometime with us right now ok." replied her Aunt.

"No Paige don't hang up!" shouted Amber. Then all she heard was silence. 'Damn' she thought. Her Aunt was definitely hiding something from her. Well then, if they weren't going to tell her anything then she would just figure it out herself. She quickly got the phone book and looked up the lawyer's phone number. She then found an address for it.

Wow! The address was at the bad part of town. Eight blocks away! She could get there on the bus in about half an hour. Wait! What about Cole? Dad would be home at six and it was four thirty right now.

Was this really the smart thing to do? That lawyer guy didn't look like a wimp either. She couldn't take hm if he tried to grab her or hurt her. Maybe she shouldn't do this. Amber went through the pros and cons of this decision. Way to many risks. But she had to do it. If her mom wouldn't go looking for him and he came here who knows what would happen. It's better if we make the first move Amber decided. She went downstairs. Cole was sitting there doing homework.

"Hey Cole I'm going out."she said.

"Your supposed to be grounded"he replied not looking up.

"Im just going over to Karen's"Amber lied.

"What ever."replied Cole not really caring. She had left him alone in the house before to go with friends. "You gonna be back by six?" he asked.

"Not sure yet."Amber replied. When Cole didn't saiy anything else she got her jacket and left locking the door behind her.

Meanwhile Phoebe was laying down on the couch in her childhood home. Her two sisters were sitting there too. Phoebe was in a mild state of shock. She knew what was going on but she just couldn't except it. She wouldn't except it!

Phoebe was so happy until this. After Cole left she didn't think she could live again. But then after a while she went back to living happy again. Then she met Evan and it was really great. She had a life with hardly any demons except for a few nowadays. But even now Chris, Wyatt and Amber usually could take care of them. Amber was a really good and smart witch she just didn't apply herself. Her powers were prmonitions and she blowing up things. Cole had telekinesis and also premonitions.

How could this of happened? How could Cole Turner come back? Did he just come to ruin her life or does he really love her? Did she still love him? Phoebe quickly pushed that thought out of her head. What was she going to do? She would have to get Cole away from her again she will not let him ruin her life.

Paige and Piper looked at her sister worriedly. Then all of a sudden Phoebe sat up.

"We have to go see Cole." said Phoebe. Piper and Paige exchanged glances.

"In the morning."added Phoebe noticing her sisters glances.

"You don't think Cole is dangerous?" asked Paige.

"No I don't" said Phoebe confidently.

"Are you oging to stay here for the night?" asked Piper hoping her sister owuld say yes.

"I think I should." said Phoebe. Then all three of them got up.

Paige got up and said goodbye to her sisters and left. Phoebe and Piper then both went upstairs to go to sleep. They would take care of Cole Turner in the morning.


	7. the confrontation

**A/NWOW ALRIGHT I'M FINALLY BACK TO WRITING! SCHOOL TAKES UP SO MUCH TIME! ANYWAY I HOPE I DIDN'T LOSE ANY OF MY READERS BECAUSE I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING. OH BY THE WAY, THANKS TO PHOEBE TURNER HALLIWELL THAT IS A GOOD IDEA. I MIGHT USE IT.**

The bus came to a stop. Amber Halliwell got off. It was only five o'clock, no bad characters would be out at this time. She would have to make her visit to this guy short. She didn't want to be in this part of the city when the druggies came out.

Amber walked along. The buildings were old and run down. She looked at the address. She had to turn down an alley just up here. Amber froze. The alley there didn't look very welcoming.

She soon got over her fear. She had made a decision and now she had to stick to it. Amber slowly walked down the alley. A dog jumped out at her. It made a growl. Amber quickly backed up in fright. The dog inched up to her. Amber froze! She couldn't think. GRRRR! Amber did the only thing she could think of. She quickly bent down and grabbed a rock. The dog backed up this time. She chucked the rock at the dog.

The dog ran off with a snarl. She let out a sigh of relief and proceeded. After about five more minutes of walking she came to the address. The building was an old brick apartment. It didn't really look like to many people lived in it. No probably did except some druggies and bikers.

It was now that Amber craved for her powers. She wished her mother had never bound them. Any other time though Amber would have turned her powers away though. She didn't want them now. She wanted to be a kid, just a normal kid. Unfortunately she still wasn't normal. Cole had no clue about their powers. But he did know about mom's and aunt piper and Paige's.

Amber opened the door and stepped into the building. She entered into a smoke filled bar. Quickly before anyone spotted her she ran to the elevators. She got into an empty one 'thank god!' she went up to the fourth floor and got off. His apartment was number 413.

She found the room with no problem. She stood outside it for a long while. Her mind was so jumbled. 'was it a mistake?' 'I have to do this.' everything just hit her at once. She knew she had to go in now that she was here. She decided she wouldn't knock. She tried the door and it was open. That probably meant he was home then.

She entered the apartment quietly. No one was in the living room but a chest was open in it. There was a whole bunch of athemas in there. Also some little vials of liquids and powders. Wow it looked like her Aunts kitchen except for the athemas(they were in the attic.)

Was this guy a witch? Was this guy after her mother? Anger boiled inside Amber. She as angry at her mom for not telling her about this and she was Angry at this guy for coming after her mom. Could the lawyer possibly be dangerous to the charmed ones? Amber now knew she had to get out of here. She turned to leave but came face to face with Mr. Turner.

Cole just stared at Amber. He of course knew who she was but he wouldn't let her know that. Instead he said: "you know trespassing is against the law?"

Amber just stared. Her mind was blank. He didn't know who she was did he? He sure wasn't acting like it. Should she run? No. Instead Amber replied: "yeah sorry I knocked but no one answered."

"Really?" asked Cole.

"Um...yeah." "What don't ya believe me?" asked Amber acting offended.

"No"replied Cole matter of factly. "What do u want?" he suddenly asked.

Amber was totally convinced he didn't know who she was. "You talked at my school." she said. "I just wanted to ask some questions for a report I'm doing." she lied not very convincingly.

"I'm busy right now."replied Cole walking across to shut the chest with the athemas in them.

"What do you need all them for anyway?" asked Amber.

"You know the term wiccan?" asked Cole. Amber just nodded. Of course she knew.

"Well then that is why." he said. I think you should go. This isn't the right part of town for a kid your age.

"Right."said Amber.

"Maybe I'll answer your questions some other time." called Mr. Turner after her.

Amber got home just at six. Her dad's car was driving up to the house. Amber quickly ran through the back door and up stairs just as her father opened the door.

Amber stayed in her room. She didn't' eat any dinner either. She was to shaken up. She couldn't believe he didn't know who she was! Or maybe he did! Amber couldn't help but think she had made the wrong decision.


	8. who's telling the truth?

A/N ALRIGHT I FINALLY GOT TIME TO UPDATE AGAIN! SORRY THAT THIS STORY IS GOING SO SLOW BUT I AM REALLY BUSY.

Phoebe came home at around five in the morning. She just couldn't stay at Piper's all night. She was worried about her family. Would Cole hurt them? She didn't think so but she couldn't rule anything out yet.

She walked upstairs and noticed that Amber's light was on. She looked in the door and saw her daughter just laying on her bed staring into space. Amber looked pale sort of. "Hunny what are you doing up?" asked Phoebe going into the room.

"What? "Oh nothing I just couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to read a little bit."replied Amber.

"Where is the book?"asked Phoebe suspiciously.

"It's on my shelf I finished it."said Amber quickly. "I thought you were staying at Aunt Piper's tonight?" asked Amber.

Phoebe knew that her daughter was lying. She played along anyway. It was probably nothing, Amber just probably was talking on the phone or something all night. "I decided not to." replied Phoebe. She got up and left the room then. When she walked into her room she saw Evan sleeping soundly. He was upset with her and her sisters. Evan thought that Cole Turner should be left alone but he didn't understand what Cole could do to the family.

Phoebe sighed and then got into bed careful not to wake Evan. It would be a hard morning. Phoebe tried but couldn't get to sleep. She was awake when the alarm went off at seven.

Amber got ready for school and ate breakfast without saying much of anything to her family. She was still shaken up but not that much. She now realized what a stupid idea it was to track that guy down. He didn't even give her any information! But he did have those athemas. Was he maybe dangerous? Amber decided if she should tell her mom about this.

Amber went through school like a robot almost. She heard what people were saying to her but she didn't' really think much about it. She didn't' even notice how Landon was looking and smiling at her.

She had finally decided not to tell her mother about the visit. She probably knew about the guy anyway. It was like she wasn't even in school and the final bell rang. She gathered her stuff from her locker and headed out of the building. She walked about half a block from the school and then saw the lawyer guy. He was sitting on a bench. Amber backed away hoping he didn't see her but he did. He stood up and walked over to her. She wasn't that far from the school it was pretty safe. He stopped a safe distance away from her. She just stood there waiting for him to talk.

When he did speak he asked "Want me to answer your questions now?"

Amber stood dumbfounded. She didn't think that she actually tricked him! What was she gonna do now? Finally she sputtered out something like "I don't have the questions with me now."

"Thats ok" replied Mr. Turner. "I think I know what they are." he replied smiling. "I'm sure your mother didn't tell you anything am I right?"

Amber didn't' know what to do. Should she run back to the school? Everything inside her was telling her to run but she didn't. She needed to hear what this man had to say.

"Well first off, I was your mothers first husband." "Then she almost vanquished me." "The I became the source and we had to split up." "It broke my heart and I'm sure it broke her's but now I've come to get your mother back." Cole said this all like it was a story in a book. He was even still smiling only it was a bitter one.

"Liar." was all Amber could say. She couldn't believe this guy! But somehow she knew he wasn't lying. He was extremely serious. "Well you can't get my mother back."said Amber seriously. "She is married with kids now!" she said happily. "She'll never take you back." shouted Amber smiling.

"You better watch it!" said Cole advancing toward her. "There is something you don't know." "We had a kid, a baby girl."

"No!" shouted Amber. This couldn't be, but it could be. Was he telling the truth? He hadn't lied yet. Her mother on the other hand has been lying to her more than this guy! This guy was her biological dad?

"Well?" asked the lawyer.

"I don't care if it's the truth I still consider my father the man my mother is married to." she replied icily.

"Alright be that way then." said Mr. Turner. "See ya around then." he said before he turned around and walked away.

She debated if she should follow him or not. He looked back and smiled. He was hinting at something but she couldn't' tell what. She turned like she was going back to the school but after he was half a block ahead , Amber turned around and followed him.


	9. dirty play

A/N HEY THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I'M GLAD PEOPLE ARE STILL READING EVEN THOUGH IT TAKES ME SO LONG TO UPDATE LOL.

Phoebe was at home around two o'clock. She usually got home around four or four-thirty but she was actually told to leave work. She wasn't giving very good advice today. She was just to distracted. Being home alone didn't really help her much. She wished someone was in the house to talk to but she would just have to wait another hour for her kids to be home. What she really wanted to do was call Piper but she was at the club probably. She really needed her big sister to talk to.

She wondered if she should call Leo. He was always a good person to talk to too but then again he might just make things worse by talking abo9ut rules and strategies. There was also the fact that Evan didn't like Leo. At this thought Phoebe smiled. Evan always felt threatened by Leo because everyone liked him. A lot! How could you not?

Phoebe got up and made herself some tea. After she came back into the living room it was almost three. 'Thank god' she thought to herself. Just as she was about to sit down the door burst open and in came Amber out of breath. She stopped suddenly when she saw her mother. "Your home early." Amber said.

"Yeah I needed a break." replied Phoebe with a small smile.

Amber smiled back. She had started to follow the Turner guy but soon stopped. She knew he knew that she was following him. It would just be safer to let her mother and aunts take care of him. But not before she found out if he was her father. She had a plan to get her powers back. With her powers she could probably tell if the man was lying or not.

"Where's Cole?" asked Phoebe curiously. Amber just looked at her like she was nuts.

"He came home already didn't he?" said Amber.

"No..." said Phoebe starting to get worried. "Why didn't you go get him from school?" she asked her daughter.

"I went but hi coach said he started home." said Amber looking worried herself now. "He said he went home with a man in a suit and jacket!" "I just figured it was Leo or Tyler (paige's husband)!

Now both of them were panicking but for different reasons. Amber just thought he had gone to a friends or maybe got lost. Phoebe knew better. It could have been anything! A demon, just some human even! Or even... no! She wasn't going to think about that.

Amber had gone upstairs to get her brothers phone number book. "He is probably at his dumb friends house." she said picking up the phone.

Phoebe gasped and seemed to go into a trance.

_PREMONITION_

_Her son is in a dark hotel room. He is in front of the t.v. but not watching it. He is crying. The address pops up. The premonition ends._

"Mom?" Amber asks and starts to shake her. "Mom what did you see?"

Phoebe swallowed hard. "We have to go get your brother."

"You saw where he was?" "Where?" Amber asked frantically. Her mother told her the address. Amber backed away. "What?"

"Yeah thats where he is." said Phoebe pulling on her coat. "What's wrong?" asked Phoebe. Amber just shook her head. "Amber tell me whats wrong!" "This could be important!" said phoebe grabbing her daughter by the shoulders.

"Thats the place where the lawyer guy lives." said Amber in shock. Her mother just stared. Then all of a sudden she let go of her and headed towards the door.

"Stay here." was all her mother said.

"But mom–" Amber said. But her mother was already out the door. Her mother was going to vanquish that man who could be her father. She couldn't let her mother do that until she found out the truth.

**A/nduhn duhn duhn! please review:)**


	10. the note

**A/N HEY GUYS NOW THAT** **X-MAS VACATION IS OVER MY UPDATES WILL BE FARTHER APART! I WISH SCHOOL WASN'T INVENTED! LOL PLEASE REVIEW!**

Phoebe woke up the next morning feeling very gloomy. Evan had noticed her grim look last night and had questioned her about it. When she had told him about how Cole was supposedly back he first looked shocked but then his expression turned to anger. Evan was a very jealous type. He had asked how she came to that conclusion. Phoebe knew better to tell him that Amber found it out. He would have interrogated his daughter all night if he knew.

He was in a horrible mood ever since last night. As soon as the alarm rang h e was out of bed without a word. He didn't even have any breakfast or wait to tell Phoebe and the kids good-bye. He just left as soon as he was ready for work. Phoebe sighed. He would come around tonight. He never stayed mad long.

And again it was a hectic morning of getting the kids ready for school. But finally they managed to get out of the house and dropped off just in time for the warning bell. Amber was talking to her friends in home room. Her friend Eric was having a party that weekend and it sounded pretty cool. Then Landon walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hey"he said.

"Hey "said Amber back. The only reason he was sitting here was so he could talk to Eric, Greg, and Chris.

"Hey Landon, gonna go to Eric's party?" asked her cousin.

"Yeah it's gonna be pretty cool"said Eric. "My parents aren't even gonna be home"he added with a smirk.

"Yeah I guess"said Landon casually. He looked at Amber and asked...."Are you going?"

"Yeah of course."replied Amber a little surprised that he asked her.

"Cool"was all he said back.

Amber couldn't help but smile. She knew he was hinting that he liked her. This day could not get any better!

"As the day wore on nothing really exciting happened. Then on her way to class Amber decided she was going to find out about this lawyer guy. She went into her room and sat in her seat. When the teacher came in everyone stopped talking and started independent work. This period was a study hall.

When the teacher sat down Amber got up and walked over to her desk.

"Miss Elliot?" she asked. Miss Elliot looked up but didn't say anything.

"Well you um.. Know the lawyer guy that was in here?" continued Amber keeping her voice down. Miss Elliot just nodded.

"Well do you know how I could contact him?"asked Amber even more in a whisper.

"Now why would you want to do that?" asked her teacher suspiciously.

Oh no! Think! She had to give her teacher some reason. Hold on. She got an idea.

"My mother is doing an article on law and she needs to find a lawyer to interview." said Amber confidently.

"Oh alright then"said her teacher who totally bought it. "I'll give you his number at the end of class.

Amber returned back to her seat. Should she tell her mom about this or try to do a little investigating of her own?

Meanwhile Phoebe had called in to her office to tell them she was working at home today. She worked for four hours and then called her sisters. They were going to meet at the mausoleum.

They took Piper's car and headed up the cemetery road. When they got out they headed straight to the mausoleum. Phoebe didn't know if she could do this. How would she face Cole after thinking he was gone for good. She always had feelings for him and she still sorta did now even.

They entered the stone room. "Cole"shouted Paige. The word Cole echoed around the room.

"We know you are here."said Piper casting a worried glance at her younger sister.

Phoebe walked around hoping to get a premonition. Just then she saw a piece of paper lying on the ground on it read.

_Dear Phoebe,_

_I'm sure your daughter told you or your sisters about my appearance at her school yesterday. I knew she recognized me when she looked at me. I am back. I am hoping you will see me just once and not turn me down until you have heard my story. I now have my Belthazar side under control so I am safe. I have missed you so much. I am sure you missed me considering the name you gave your son. I will only talk to you alone so do not bring your sisters here next time. _

_Love, Cole._

Phoebe just held the note shocked. She couldn't believe it! It can't be it will ruin her life just like he did in the past! She was finally happy and now he had to come back! She would have to see him and tell him he couldn't stay. He had to leave or else she would just break down. He had signed it _Love. _He still loved her. But she couldn't love him. Even if she still did a little.


	11. disclaimer

**A/N:** ok I'm really sorry but I'm not gonna be updating on this story anymore. I would have kept it up but I haven't been able to access the website for months! Plus I really don't watch the show charmed anymore. So sorry but all you guys who review were totally awesome and I'm really sorry I'm not going to be writing this story any more. I just don't know how to finish it since I don't' watch charmed. I might have some other stories out maybe. But my charmed stories aren't going to be updated anymore. I'm really sorry.


End file.
